Lincoln y la Automemroy Doll
by PenguinArrow
Summary: Apunto de hacer un viaje permanente Lincoln solicita la ayuda de una Automemory Doll para escribir la carta para alguien especial.


Nota de la historia. Esta está situada en la época donde se sitúa Vioet Evergarden y no en la actualidad de la serie. Por lo que este es más un ambiente victoriano

Lincoln y la automemory doll

Desde hace años aquel joven adolescente de cabellos blancos como la nieve y dientes tan notorios como un conejo ha sentido un gusto poco ortodoxo a una de sus diez hermanas. En específico su hermana mayor directa.

Tantas noches en vela, imaginándose a sí mismo bailando en su traje más formal con ella usando cualquier vestido puesto que ninguna prenda opacaría su belleza. Ambos al son de una música relajante bajo la luz que las estrellas le ofrecen.

Así sellarían aquella noche mágica con un simple beso y nada más. Deseando que aquel momento quede encapsulado en una botella. Pues de poder almacenar una caja de sueños que jamás se le han cumplido, aquella caja estaría vacía a excepción de un pequeño espacio ocupado por el romance de ambos.

Ese es el único verdadero anhelo de Lincoln Loud quien en estos momentos a sus diecisiete años fue llamado a vivir en el castillo de los reyes de aquel país puesto que la hija de estos le encantan tanto sus ilustraciones que lo quiere como su artista personal.

Lincoln sabiendo que es un viaje de únicamente ida ya que no puede negarse a las peticiones de una princesa debe abandonar su hogar pero eso significaría dejar de verla a ella y solo hablarle mediante cartas.

De ahí el propósito del porque hizo un llamado urgente, para poder darle a aquella hermana que ama algo antes de retirarse de su vida de manera permanente.

La puerta de su pequeño estudio suena y el sabiendo quien es abre. Allí enfrente una joven de su misma edad lo saluda.

Es hermosa. De cabellos dorados y largos que hacen contraste con una blanca piel cuyo centro de atención son los ojos de zafiro que le pertenecen. Los cuales hacen juego con un vestido azul marino que en el centro del pañuelo blanco del cuello hay una gema verde como esmeralda.

Aquella jovencita hace una reverencia ante Lincoln de manera educada y habla.

-Muy buenas tardes. Automemory Doll Violet Evergarden a su servicio. –Anuncia ella en un tono monótono pero al mismo tiempo amable.

-Es un gusto, soy Lincoln Loud. Pintor y…. quizá solo pintor. –Dice Lincoln con algo de pena por solo tener un trabajo.

-Estoy consciente de su trabajo señor Loud y déjeme felicitarlo por tan buenas obras. Mi favorita personal es la que llama ´´Ángel escarlata´´ -Responde Violet de manera amable.

Lincoln se siente alagado y recuerda esa pintura con nostalgia.

-¿Sabes? Esa pintura tiene una historia especial. –Dice Lincoln invitándola a pasar mientras se pierde en aquel recuerdo.

La primera noche donde sus sentimientos empezaban a avivarse Lincoln vivía un momento de frustración al no tener idea de cómo hacer una pintura cuyo color principal es el rojo algo relajante.

Se sabe que el color rojo tiene cierta relación con la ira. Quizá sea la agresividad del color por sí mismo o es probable que sea porque simboliza siempre el hecho de que la gente muere con violencia, manchando así el entorno de rojo y una sensación de odio puro.

Por eso aquella mujer de apellido Pingrey le había pedido que pintara una imagen relajante cuyo color principal sea el rojo puesto que ella insistía que todo tenía belleza y que el color rojo sea así de marginado no es justo. Debía encontrarse algo de belleza en este mismo.

La tarea era difícil, quizá titánica para cualquier artista. ¿Quién podría encontrar belleza en un color tan violento?

Eso es lo que solía pensar Lincoln hasta que en aquella noche vio algo maravilloso que no espero ver de una persona tan ruda como su hermana mayor Lynn.

Esa chica de pelo castaño hoy en día una joven adulta se encontraba cuidando de su hermana más joven en ese entonces una bebé.

Lynn le instruía a Lily a dar sus primeros pasos, a poder avanzar sin ayuda ajena. Lincoln podía apreciar eso ya que los tres se encontraban en el jardín. Ambas hermanas para jugar y Lincoln para ver si la luna le daba inspiración.

Allí Lily trató de subir por las escaleras, sus pequeñas piernas y aún joven coordinación pies ojos le costaron una caída de cara. La bebé empezó a llorar con mucho dolor asustando a sus dos hermanos presentes.

Al tomarla sin cuidado alguno debido a su falta de tacto Lynn noto que su hermanita sangraba de la nariz. La joven a pesar de su actitud ruda la mayoría del tiempo esa vez no tuvo valor y empezó a llorar por la culpa que sentía al ver a Lily lastimada.

Lincoln se posicionó a su lado para calmar a ambas tratando de tomar el control, pero los ruidos y pataleos que la infante hacía le impedían mantenerse en calma.

-Lily por favor, mira tu hermano esta aquí. –Es lo que dice el joven tratando de sonar tranquilo pero su tono delata la verdad. Está asustado por ella.

De repente y sin previo aviso Lynn ignorando el forcejeo de Lily la abrazó con fuerza. La pequeña aún intranquila siente el pecho sin desarrollo de su hermana y por puro instinto le da un abrazo.

Lynn recordó algo que su hermana Luna le dijo. De cómo una armonía solía calmar a todas cuando eran bebes. Incluso sin ser buena en la música hace todo su esfuerzo para replicar la armonía.

El sonido llamó la atención de Lincoln quien vio directamente a su hermana mayor. Sus ojos se iluminaron de gusto al tener tan preciosa imagen frente a él.

Una hermosa chica de vestido rojo iluminada por la luz lunar abrazando a una bebé mientras cantaba armoniosamente para calmarla. Cosa que funcionó porque Lily en ese instante solo se dejó llevar por Morfeo mientras se mantenía apegada a su hermana.

Eso aquella noche le provocó una sonrisa a Lincoln quien al siguiente día había retratado la imagen de un ángel femenino de vestido escarlata y alas carmesí volando en el cielo nocturno con un corazón rojo en sus palmas.

Esa pintura no solo fascino a la joven Pingrey sino que también a críticos de arte local quienes le pidieron recrear aquel retrato para sus propias casas, eso fue formando una reputación que creció hasta el día presente.

Lincoln finalmente termina de contar esa historia sin percatarse de que Violet escribe cada detalle en una libreta de bolsillo.

-Lo siento. Divagué mucho. –Se disculpa el joven de pelo blanco apenado.

-Descuide señor. Como Doll tengo que cumplir con mi cometido incluso si el tiempo es prolongado. No tiene por qué disculparse. –Responde Violet con una sonrisa. -…. Si le ayuda de algo creo que es una historia dulce. ¿Es para Lynn la carta?

El silencio y sonrojo de Lincoln es la única respuesta que Violet necesita para poder empezar a escribir.

Ella como Automemory Doll tiene la obligación de expresar bajo letras lo que una persona no puede expresar vía palabras. Saber interpretar los sentimientos que se quieren plasmar ya sean preocupaciones, disculpas o amor.

-¿Qué es lo que le quiere decir a Lynn? –Cuestiona Violet con monotonía mientras toma la máquina de escribir que está en el escritorio y se alista para escribir.

Lincoln lo piensa bien. ¿Qué le puede decir a su hermana y amada? ¿Cómo hacer sonar un amor irracional bien? No lo sabe e incluso si lo supiera ¿Tendría el valor de decírselo?

Tragando saliva decide descargar lo que sea que le tenga que decir. Después de todo ya no podrá tener otra oportunidad de hablarle a la cara, solo vía cartas.

Allí recuerda a otras once personas que han marcado su vida de manera significativa y se da cuenta que sería egoísta solo darle el adiós respectivo a solo una.

-Quisiera dos cartas de hecho. Sé que es un cargo extra que no puedo pagar pero…

-Mi servicio no se limita a una sola carta, sino a expresar lo que uno quiere decir mediante estas. Esta bien el hacer dos. –Responde Violet con calma.

Lincoln le sonríe a esa chica. Sabe que miente, es obvio que la segunda carta tiene un costo y sus patrones posiblemente la regañen pero sin embargo ella le está dando esa carta gratuita. Es tan amable y espera poder compensárselo algún día.

El joven de cabello blanco suspira. Mientras mira al techo buscando en las palabras correctas.

….

Una semana después toda la familia de Lincoln prepara una fiesta de despedida para el joven sabiendo con pena que no volverán a verlo.

El timbre de la puerta suena y la hermana mayor de la familia abre la puerta esperando que fuera su pequeño hermanito. Pero se decepciona al saber que solo es una joven rubia.

-¿Puedo ayudarla? –Pregunta el patriarca de la familia.

Violet ve a través de la puerta con curiosidad y ve a varias hijas de todos estilos y tamaños observándola con curiosidad.

-Mi nombre es Violet Evergarden, una Automemory Doll. Lincoln me anuncio que llegaría en unos minutos pero me pidió que antes les entregara estas cartas. –Anuncia la Doll mientras saca dos cartas.

Rita la madre de Lincoln las toma y ve que una es para su hija Lynn y la otra para el resto de su familia.

-Le pidió a Lynn que leyera esta antes de que llegara y a ustedes que lean la suya después de irse al castillo. –Indica Violet con monotonía.

La pequeña Lily de ahora siete años siente curiosidad al ver la mirada inexpresiva de Violet, ella al observarla con detenimiento siente que es una muñeca viviente. Le da intriga al mismo tiempo que algo de miedo ver ese rostro tan tranquilo.

Violet nota que Lily la observa y solo le dedica a la pequeña una sonrisa. Cosa que Lily responde con una mirada de sorpresa y cierto susto.

Tras los minutos pasar Lincoln entra a su hogar para ver a su familia reunida. Pidiéndole que pase para una noche de diversión antes de partir al castillo real.

Lincoln entra feliz y cruza miradas con Lynn quien lo ve con pena y cierto sonrojo. Eso a Lincoln le provoca cierta incomodidad.

…

Queridos padres y hermanas.

Como su único hijo y hermano les pido una disculpa puesto que eh de partir, dejándoles solo mí recuerdo.

Me apena mucho el no ser capaz de verlas crecer y casarse, el saber que aquellos hijos que tendrán no me conocerán como su tío.

CON todo eso dicho quiero que siempre sepan la felicidad que me causaron y causaran a futuro.

Quiero saber cada detalle de su vida incluso sin estar con ustedes porque en el fondo yo las estaré cuidando.

No ansío el ver los enormes pasillos del castillo, me parecerán vacíos sin que alguna de ustedes este. Tampoco tengo el deseo de rodearme de lujos ya que no son importantes a menos que los disfruten conmigo.

Todo el tiempo les llorare y pediré lo mejor para ustedes. Porque los amo y espero ustedes me sigan amando a mí.

Sé que por obra y gracia del señor nos volveremos a ver en algún punto de nuestras vidas. Anhelo ese día con ansias incluso si no me he ido todavía

LES deseo lo mejor y espero no me olviden.

Con amor su hijo y hermano Lincoln Loud.

…

Lincoln en la estación del tren junto a los guardias reales espera tranquilamente al enorme transporte mientras llora desesperadamente.

No quiere irse de su hogar, no quiere alejarse de todos los que ama pero es su obligación como ciudadano del reino cumplir con los anhelos de la familia real.

El guardia a su lado compareciente de su situación saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo da al joven de cabello blanco el cual lo agradece.

Una presencia a su lado le llama la atención. Él lentamente volteando observa a su amada bajo la luz de la luna quien le está sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le llora.

-También lo eh sentido desde hace tiempo Lincoln. –Dice Lynn abrazándolo.

Lincoln asombrado es incapaz de corresponder el abrazo. Al no entender del todo las palabras de su hermana mayor.

Lynn hace que lo mire a los ojos y con lágrimas le da un beso tranquilo en los labios indicándole que ella es para él.

La alegría en el corazón de Lincoln es tan fuerte que juraría que falleció y fue al cielo puesto que semejante sentimiento no es capaz de ser real. Sin embargo allí están ambos besándose a la luz de la luna.

Lynn separándose de su hermano acaricia la mejilla de este mientras lo abraza. Sabiendo que es quizá el momento más feliz pero más triste en la vida de ambos.

La enorme maquina anuncia su llegada a la estación obligando a los dos hermanos a decirse adiós con otro beso más apasionado debido a la nueva confianza que ambos se sienten.

…

En su casa Lynn toma la carta que su hermano mayor le escribió y la vuelve a leer. Con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Lynn, mi amada hermana mayor.

Desde el día que tengo consciencia eh sabido que te amo incluso antes de entender el concepto de la palabra amor.

Aquellas noches en las que peleabas con lucy eran bells para mí puesto que venías conmigo y dormíamos juntos, así podía sentir seguridad al tenerte a mi lado.

A pesar de ser una mujer algo ruda me haces feliz. Me alegra de hecho el que seas capaz de defenderte por ti misma sin necesidad de un hombre.

Mi vida sería vacía de no amarte.

Me daría gran pereza seguir delante de no tenerte en mi vida para que me acompañes.

Extrañare el verte reír, el verte jugar o tan solo el apreciar tu rostro en todo su esplendor teniendo únicamente mi imaginación para apreciar tu belleza.

Quizá no sientas lo mismo por mí, de hecho no me sorprendería que ni siquiera hallas llegado al final de esta carta por el asco que mis sentimientos hacia mi propia sangre provocan.

Lo entenderé y tolerare el que no me ames porque sin importar que yo aún te amare.

De no amarme más allá de ser tu hermano lo comprenderé, es lo más razonable.

Pero incluso con todo eso dicho y sabiendo que es probable que no sere el hombre de tu vida, tu siempre serás la mujer de la mía.

Cualquier hombre estará feliz de tenerte como esposa y cualquier niño sería afortunado de tenerte como madre.

Espero que seas feliz con una persona que te amé como yo te amo.

Con todo el sentimiento que es posible tu hermano y amado Lincoln loudd.

…

En el tren hacia el castillo Lincoln solo admira las bellas montañas nocturnas con una sonrisa enamorada. Apreciando las casas de los campesinos y aplaudiéndole a las pasturas llenas de reces que se encuentran allí.

Ahora que sabe que su amada le correspondió la vida vale la pena.

El guardia se sienta a su lado y respira profundamente.

-Si le sirve de algo. La princesa dijo que de desearlo y para su inspiración le permitiría visitas familiares una vez al mes. –Le indica el guardia.

Y para Lincoln esa confirmación le da más razones para vivir.

….

Notas

Este pequeño One shot es una idea que se me ha ocurrido desde hace un buen tiempo. Y aproveche que hay un concurso en un grupo para escribirlo.

De no haber visto Violet Evergarden les digo…. VEANLO AHORA.

VEAN AQUELLA OBRA MAESTRA EN ESTE MOMENTO.

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
